Plans
by THE KYO
Summary: When two distant knocks sounded at his entryway, Ishida Uryuu didn't think much of the occurrence, and he allowed himself to open the door but immediately regretted the decision once he looked up into violent, hungry eyes. PWP Happy Birthday Ishida!


Warnings: Mild Non-con, OOCness, wild buttsex and Grimmjow

Ishida couldn't move. The arms of the male behind him wrapped tightly around his torso, prevented him from escape; he had long given up trying to fight the other off, knowing that he had little to no chance at victory. He leaned back against the other and moaned softly, biting his lip in reprimand for doing so. The Quincy had remained quiet thus far, giving the man nothing in return as his hips shifted and Ishida's own body weight brought him down further onto the others swollen member. But now, he couldn't really help the sounds that were falling from his mouth, he tried to stifle them most of the time but found it nearly impossible as he cried out nearly unconsciously. The raven haired Quincy nearly moaned again when the hard, hot shaft brushed up against a place deep within him.

Before this... when Ishida had been doing little more than studying for an upcoming exam, as two distant knocks sounded at his door, he didn't think much of the occurrence, only that it was a little odd because he rarely had visitors, if any at all. But he allowed himself to open the door when his guest announced himself thus, though he had immediately regretted the decision once he looked up into hungry, violent, cerulean eyes. All at once the hollow grabbed him and pushed him down onto the floor of his living room, his uncomfortable weight bearing down on him while he offered no form of explanation, only smiled at the black haired boy.

Ishida, thanks to his Quincy pride can admit that he struggled, and struggled fiercely but the power levels between the two were so immense, it felt as if he was trying to move a mountain off his chest. The male had said he had been sent there on special orders and then, to Ishida's embarrassment and humiliation, he began undressing the pale boy. It wasn't very long after that Ishida found himself in this position: cradled against the chest of the sexta espada while the blue haired male fucked him from behind.

Another sensuous roll of hips had Ishida's knees shaking and he fought to close his legs, but Grimmjow was persistent and so was his grip on the teen's thighs. Ishida growled angrily in his throat and dodged a kiss the Espada tried to place on the side of his neck. Grimmjow just laughed, sliding the younger male up and down on his long member.

"Why fight it little Quincy? It's already happening; you might as well enjoy it." Ishida choked back on a groan as the other male's hand abandoned it's place underneath his thighs to brush across his half hard cock. He sent a glare towards Grimmjow who smirked haughtily at the young boy.

"W-Why are you doing this." There was a shrug and Grimmjow's hand squeezed and tugged on Ishida's length a few more times, causing the boy's long black eyelashes to flutter close for a moment. Grimmjow was able to lick the side of Ishida's neck, earning him a slight quiver from the Quincy. He could feel the Sexta's smirk against his back.

After a short frown, Ishida grumbled to himself about stupid cocky espada but soon his breath came out in short pants, unprepared for the step up in pace the Arrancar had set. The event continued on like that for long minutes, Grimmjow giving slow shallow thrusts while kneading and caressing every part of that pale body he could reach, paying special attention to the throbbing, hot member whenever he came across it, and then he would speed up, purposefully aiming towards that bundle of nerves deep within Ishida but holding a firm grip on the base of his cock so he wouldn't come too soon. Any time he felt like he was going to let go, Grimmjow changed pace on him, it was frustrating and wonderful all at the same time. It was torture and after the first twenty minutes of the erratic routine, Ishida felt like he was going to explode because he wanted to come so badly.

It was so taboo and so wrong, especially since he had foregone his pride a moment ago and started moaning every time the blue haired espada nudged that bundle of nerves inside him. This was a hollow, his sworn enemy other than the Shinigami, more specifically it was Grimmjow, he should not be letting the man fuck him in his own home. Even with his own muddled, lust fogged brain, Ishida knew he shouldn't allow an espada to get him so hot but damn... when Grimmjow thrust up into his tight ass he nearly leaned back and accepted the open mouthed kiss the blue haired male had been trying to coax from him since this little tryst started. Ishida didn't even know if he should be angry anymore, if he even had the right to be now because in truth he was starting to enjoy the way Grimmjow's hot, hard shaft rubbed against his inner walls.

The sweat rippled over the two as Grimmjow moved the younger body atop him, extracting heated sounds of pleasure from thin lips. The quincy arched against him beautifully and he couldn't help but to notice how truly attractive the teen was, he supposed it would not have come to his attention had others not pointed it out to him. He wasn't adept at noticing shit like that, even in the beings he rutted with, male or female, they were all the same. But the Quincy... there was something in the dwindling words of non consent that had him wanting more, the way he moaned and arched his neck backwards as he did so. The little things he paid attention to now and quite simply didn't give a fuck about before made him harder, made his thrusts rougher. He wanted to rip the boy apart, claim him as his own, gobble him up and make sure he'd never be able to live it down... Grimmjow moaned roughly, feeling the dark haired boy clamp down around him and then seeing his orgasm waste all over his stomach in the aftermath.

Ishida was still moaning and clutching onto his sides as he thrust into the boy, his recent release shimmering across his flat, pale stomach, though the blue haired espada was nowhere near spent. He continued to pump inside the quincy as the boy's arms and legs turned into jelly. Ishida whimpered, the continued stimulus too much for him to handle.

"To much for you, little Quincy?" The hollow purred into his ear and Ishida clenched his eyes shut.

"S-Shut up." He squirmed and tried to wiggle away in vain, but Grimmjow held steadfast to his wrists, preventing his escape. "Aren't you d-done yet... ah!" He moaned as his nerve endings were assaulted once more by a particularly hard thrust.

Grimmjow grinned slowly. "No."

The archer wanted to scream out in frustration, hoping for once that someone would come and save him, but he doubt that would happen. Kurosaki was probably out somewhere slaughtering hollows or being generally stupid, he cursed the teen for not being able to sense spiritual pressure properly, then perhaps he would know how much trouble the Quincy was in. He hadn't expected his front door and the person whom he had just cursed to step inside his home, brown eyes wide with shock.

"Kuro...saki..." His voice was strained and slightly husky but he'd deal with that embarrassment when he wasn't being fucked into all oblivion. "Please... uhn... help me." _Good gods, reduced to begging a shinigami for help_. Somewhere behind him he heard Grimmjow tsk, abruptly stopping his movements.

Ichigo almost laughed at the look in ocean blue eyes as he leaned down to grab the boy, saving him from his torture, though at this point he didn't think the Quincy was hating it as much as he lead on to. The substitute shinigami took in the flush in those pale cheeks and the way his eyes seemed to scream 'fuck me'. "Gods, Ishida..." He all but groaned as he pulled his small pale frame against him, smiling a bit when the archer pressed closely to him.

Grimmjow huffed from his place on the floor, now sitting up fully, looking more like an angry child than a full grown hollow. "Fucking shinigami... ruining everything..." He heard the man growl and sent a glare over to the sexta.

"I told you to wait, right? So this is all your fault." Ichigo felt nails digging into the lapels of his jacket, he gazed down to see the quincy with a look of deep confusion on his face.

"Kurosaki? You knew he was going to do this to me?" confusion quickly merged into anger and Ichigo almost wanted to step away from Ishida at that moment. "You knew and you condone what he did to me?" Ichigo flinched and it seemed to enrage the Quincy more.

The orange haired soul reaper managed to keep the quincy close as he attempted to wriggle out of his grasp. "Hold on, Ishida, I can explain!"

Uryuu stopped his struggles abruptly, "Oh? Okay, explain." His angry blue eyes looked up at the teen but Ichigo couldn't see it as anything besides a turn on. He searched around in his brain for a proper way to reason with the archer and explain his intentions, but there was honestly nothing he could say to salvage the situation, Grimmjow had seen to that. Why couldn't he just fucking stick to the plan?

A sigh slipped through his lips as Ichigo looked down at the scowling Quincy, he could still feel the boy's arousal between them, so he was at least glad for that... Suddenly his mind struck an idea; Kurosaki grinned down at the Quincy, causing the dark haired boy to fluster cutely. In his state of brief shock, Ichigo signaled for the blue haired hollow behind them to catch, promptly pushing Ishida down to be gripped once more within strong, unforgiving arms. He could feel the man's hot wet arousal poking at his back, causing him to nearly shudder.

Ishida glared up at the soul reaper, not bothering to struggle this time, seeing that it was pointless as it had gotten him nowhere previously. When Ichigo bent down to his level, his eyes followed the boy, narrowing as he knelt in front of him, hands poised on his knees.

"About a week ago, I propositioned Grimmjow with a deal." He started speaking while his hands slowly glided over Ishida's thighs. "I needed his help with something; In exchange for helping me, which I assured would benefit him, he agreed to stop bullying Nel and leave Karakura alone for a few weeks."As he spoke, Ishida noticed, Ichigo's hands roamed over his thighs and up towards his hips before rubbing over his stomach briefly and then moved back down to gently pry his knees apart. The archer tried to keep his glare during this but it was becoming difficult, his recently reawakened member more interested in the shinigami's hands rather than the story.

To distract himself as his legs were spread apart, even as he tried in vain to keep them close, Ishida asked, "And what, pray tell, was it that would benefit him?" Ichigo smiled and the look threw off the Quincy again. He couldn't decide if he liked the expression or not due to what it did to his insides.

"Well, I told him that if he helped... he could participate." His smile turned mysterious.

"Participate in what?" Ishida felt the male behind him shake with laughter. This time he didn't fight so much when the espada placed kisses along his neck and spine, focus too much on the boy in front of him. At the same time Ichigo had gotten his legs to spread wide open and his tickling fingers traced the length of his erection; he gasped but held in the groan that threatened to follow.

Curse that smirk of his, Ishida thought, annoyed with the fact that the male was quiet content in not answering him and found it suffice enough to keep palming his already painfully aware cock.

He wriggled in vain but even so it was halfheartedly considering the deep flush that moved over his body as the orange haired boy switched to long slow strokes.

Ichigo smirked at the way the pale boy all but melted in his hands, dark hair slipping into his eyes as he tilted back some. The substitute shinigami's hand abandoned the archer's throbbing member in order to venture down towards his stretched and slightly leaking entrance. Brown eyes glared up into cerulean blue, the owner of said eyes smirking in defiance, daring the teen to say something in objection. Instead Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance and inserted two long fingers into the unaware Quincy.

A deep dark flush crept over Ishida's face as the redhead touched that part of him. He shook his head in slight embarrassment and curiosity, wondering why his body was reacting so much more to the soul reaper than it had to the hollow behind him.

Though he had been stretched thoroughly by the espada beforehand, Ishida could still feel a slight pull as chigo's finger thrust in and out of him, building upon his current arousal and causing him to moan.

"Ahn... Kurosa...ki... stop that." He breathed hard but would bet that the boy just ignored him, fingers reaching deeper with each thrust. Ishida didn't really understand what was happening but it was against his body's wishes to prevent it from happening. He groaned roughly as the redhead curled his fingers inside him and just missed that bundle of nerves that sent electricity through his body. Turning his face towards the nudging nose against his cheek, Ishida—all cares thrown aside for the moment—allowed the melding of his lips against Grimmjows.

Grimmjow smirked as the boy in his arms turned his face and allowed him to push his lips against his, the other sighing when the espada's warm, soft tongue broke between his lips and explored his mouth. Ishida groaned, opening his eyes to look at the blue haired male before closing them again when the hollow glared at him with his lust filled orbs. He could feel Ichigo searching and probing at him, his long fingers moving in and out of his puckered entrance, his hips moving unbidden in the direction that those fingers alternately pushed and pulled. He could feel the head of his member leaking in anticipation already.

When Grimmjow pulled away from his mouth he nearly wanted to whimper but kept his sanity when a deep, lust saturated voice growled at the orange haired teen in front of him.

"Cut it out already, no need, shinigami. He's ready enough."

Ichigo smirked at that, noticing before the blue haired male said anything that he managed to loosen the Quincy up quite a bit before his arrival. "I see that, Grimmjow, all thanks to you..." His fingers pressed into the archer once more, rubbing against his most sensitive area finally, causing Ishida to moan from the continued stimulus. "I just wanted to have a go at it myself, since you were too greedy to wait." That earned him a very cocky smile and he just shook his head at the espada.

Too soon, Ichigo pulled away from the pale boy, shrugging off his jacket and pulling his shirt from over his head. Ishida watched with hazy eyes as the shinigami stripped each article of clothing, revealing an appreciable amount of tanned skin. Once the teen was naked, Ishida's dark blue eyes ghosted over his body, moving to the juncture at the top of his thighs. It was already hard and swollen, flushed a deep dark red and Ishida nearly fainted at the rush of arousal that washed over him at that moment. The appendage practically staring him in the face nearly made him salivate and although he had never had another mans cock in his mouth, he made the immediate decision that he did not mind if Ichigo's was the first.

Ichigo caught on that he was being stared at and his hand roamed down to grasp the member between his legs, stroking it languidly a few times before chuckling slightly as the movement caused the dark haired male before him to whimper softly. He moved closer to Ishida, placing his hands on the other boy's knees, sliding their erections together sloppily, wetness already heavy between the two thanks to Ishida's dripping cock.

How Ichigo wanted to force the Quincy to wrap his quivering lips around his cock just to moisten it up more, but he refrained from doing so, leaving that request for another day. Instead he spat on his hand and rubbed it into his more than ready member before tracing a line down towards the archer's pink, puckered entrance. He could feel the dark haired boy nearly hold his breath as he pushed in slowly, astonished and more than a little amused that Ishida was taking this situation so well. He assumed it was all thanks in part to Grimmjow holding the boy down, otherwise he wouldn't be surprised if he'd gotten a face full of arrows.

As the redhead pushed in, Ishida leaned back more heavily against the blue haired espada who no longer held him down in restraint, but began caressing his chest, sides and hips in slow circular motions. He could feel every inch that the soul reaper pressed into him, extremely different from Grimmjow who more or less rammed inside of him once he felt the teen was stretched sufficiently. The shinigami was so hard and hot and went so excruciatingly slow, Ishida felt he was being burnt and ripped apart all at the same time.

"Ishida..." Kurosaki said teasingly when the dark haired boy closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to scream at the other male to fuck him properly but his infallible Quincy pride not allowing him to do so. Ichigo molded the creamy skin of his thighs as he pushed out and then back inside of the archer, adamant about keeping his mind-numbingly slow pace.

Ichigo reasoned within his own mind that he wanted to give the boy something not like the Espada had. Gods knew that he wanted nothing more than to slam in and out of the skinny boy until his name fell from those thin, pink lips but Grimmjow was rough in nature and rough in character, so there was no doubt that he had handled the archer less than gently. Not to say that the Quincy was a delicate flower, but Ichigo thought that in this instance he should be treated as a rare delicacy instead of an afternoon snack.

Hips moved in an ancient rhythm, albeit slower than any before him, though it could be said that Ishida hasn't had very many sexual partners, let alone male lovers. From what he understood it was suppose to be very painful but the only discomfort he had felt was in the beginning, when Grimmjow spread apart his hole with two fingers, scissoring him open in preparation for what was to come. Now, because of his previous activities, the feeling of Ichigo rubbing against the walls inside of him didn't hurt, but they ached in a needy, hungry way that told him he wanted more of the teen. He groaned deeply when his prostate was finally hit by a nudging erection and prayed that the orange haired shinigami would go faster. He needed much more stimulus if he was going to come and his eyes nearly begged Kurosaki that he needed to do so.

Understanding lit his eyes and Ichigo smirked faintly, leaning into Ishida's pale body and pushing his legs higher against his chest. Soon the room was filled with the pleasured screams and cries of the Quincy as the soul reaper thrust in an out of his trembling heat.

Soon Ishida could feel his walls constrict and noticed the familiar feeling of his seed covering his stomach. His moan of release was lost as Ichigo covered his lips with his own and gave his own growl of approval, hips moving at an incredible speed to catch up to him. The soul reaper was biting at his lips when his hips suddenly pushed forward and ground into his for a final time, Ishida could feel hot spurts of fluid coating his inner walls, moaning and squirming as he was filled. Ichigo thrust a few more times, milking his organ thoroughly of his see before collapsing heavily onto the Quincy.

Ishida couldn't move. But he could admit that he felt full and sated by the time the soul reaper pulled out of him slowly but he didn't have a complaint this time. He shuddered at the feeling of warm fluids spilling out of his entrance but didn't care much at the moment, his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion. He was surprised, however as Ichigo pulled him up and into his arms again, smashing their lips together in small nibbling kisses. He smiled faintly as he heard the male whisper against his lips.

"Happy birthday, Ishida."

* * *

Kyo - Well... it's good to know I still got it... I wrote this as a test to see if I could even produce smut anymore, since it's been so long. And would you look at that, I still got a knack for sexy buttsex AND threesomes. -twirls- I realized that IchiIshi is my OTP (what does OTP even mean?) in Bleach, but I have NEVER written anything about them. It made me sad. It made me write this... Even though Grimmjow was in it, I focused it more on Ichigo and Ishida... could you tell? Doesn't matter, they had smex, so I'm happy. =u= -tosses in a dash of sexta for flavor-

BTW there was no actual plan, or rather I was too lazy to come up with one. Shut up, if Ichigo did have a plan then this wouldn't be PWP!

P.S. I plan to, in the future, write a full chapter fic on Ichigo and Ishida, but Grimmjow won't be joining them -cries-. I adopted a fic from another author YEARS ago but never did anything with it, so I'll either start that one over or think of something on my own. But it's SO hard to come up with original IchiIshi when I focus so much on my Naruto face... it's prolly why I haven't written anything for them, I'm too worried about how Naruto and Gaara are doing each other... Well, wish me luck and AJA AJA FIGHTING!


End file.
